Passions' Scenes
by bailey0
Summary: Short stories based on rumors and spoilers. Julian and Eve
1. The night before Julian's wedding

He stood leaning against the pier, looking over the water, his heart heavy with both longing and dread. Tomorrow was his wedding day - a day that should bring joy to a man – instead; it brought him sorrow and despair.  
  
Rebecca....how he wished he had never met her. She was nothing more than a gold digging tramp.  
  
A hand on the small of his back startled him. He turned and smiled widely. "Eve."  
  
"Julian." She smiled. "How are you?"  
  
He snorted. "I've been better," he said, turning to lean against the pier again, looking out over the water.  
  
She stood beside him, leaning her arms on top of the pier, her hands clasped in front of her. "You don't have to do this, Julian." She reached out and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Yes, I do. I promised you that I would do whatever it took to help you keep your marriage to TC, and I meant it." He smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"But to marry a woman you don't love?" she asked.  
  
"She threatened to expose our past to TC when she caught us together in the elevator at the hospital." He smiled as he remembered the moment.  
  
He had just gotten out of a board meeting, when the doors to the elevator opened, and the lovely Dr. Eve entered. They had stood staring at each other for a moment. He had reached out and trailed his finger along her cheekbone to her lips. She'd stood rooted in place, unable to object as he drew her into his arms. As their lips had met, the door slid open and there stood Rebecca, grinning like a cat that had just caught a canary.  
  
Julian shook his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter who I marry; the woman I want to be with is already attached." He smiled sadly.  
  
"I know; I am so sorry. I wish there was something that I could do to make this whole nightmare go away," she relayed.  
  
"There is," he said. "Turn back Time, so that I can do right by you and our son and marry you instead of Ivy." He turned to face her, squeezing her hand and blinking back tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Julian. I know you mean well, and that you love me, so much so that you were willing to die to save my life when I got sucked out of your jet." She shuddered, remembering that horrible night. "And now, you are marrying a woman who is only after your money, a woman who doesn't love you the way you deserve to be loved." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Julian reached out and brushed the tear away. He smiled. "I am afraid you are right, my dear. She doesn't love me."  
  
"Julian, I won't let you do this. It's insane. I know you love me, but this is too much. I can't let you do this to yourself," she said desperately.  
  
"There is going to be no argument, my love. I promised to stand by you and protect you. I am going to do right by you this time." He caressed her cheek tenderly. "There is no sacrifice too big for you."  
  
"Oh, Julian..." Tears flooded her eyes as she reached up and placed her hand over his.  
  
"You make me feel so loved, more than anyone ever has."  
  
"I do love you, Eve. More than you will ever know. I will do anything for you." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I just wish that I was the man in your dreams."  
  
"Actually, you were - last night," she said with a smile, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I was?" he asked with a smile as he loosely placed his arms around her waist.  
  
She stood in his arms and looked up at him, suddenly shy. "Yes, I was right here in this place...feeling down, probably from all the stress I am under these days, and you came along and cheered me up." She smiled.  
  
"See, no matter where or when, I will always be there for you." He grinned.  
  
"I am beginning to see that more and more. I don't know where I would be without you in my life."  
  
"You will never have to find out. I will never let anything come between us and our....friendship." He had wanted to say love, but didn't want to push it, as he drew her a little closer to him.  
  
"Nor will I; you mean too much to me, Julian. I could never give that up," she said, her heart beating faster, well aware that he intended to kiss her.  
  
He noticed the change in her. He smiled at her, drawing her closer still, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
She didn't resist. She never did. Julian was in awe of that. She should slap him, yet she never so much as raised a hand. Sure she would object later, but she never stopped him. His lips slowly descended towards hers, his heart pounding at the thought of her sweet lips pressed against his.  
  
Eve sighed as his lips settled on hers. Her arms slipped up onto his shoulders, then crept into his hair.  
  
His mouth roamed over hers, encouraging her to deepen the kiss.  
  
She responded fully, not thinking, not caring about anything except being in his arms, kissing him, and being loved by him. Her heart soared; she was the luckiest woman in the world to be loved by a man like Julian Crane. 


	2. Evian in LA

Eve stood overlooking Los Angeles from the Crane apartment balcony. She enjoyed the bright lights and the hum of the traffic. A cool breeze ruffled her hair and caused her to shiver, so she wrapped her robe more closely around her.  
  
After unsuccessfully hunting for a hotel near where the apartment was, TC finally gave in to Julian's offer to stay close to Whitney by staying in the apartment itself.  
  
TC was sleeping soundly, while Eve, who was still haunted by the night's events, found it impossible to fall asleep. Frustrated, she finally put her robe on and headed out onto the balcony, thinking it might help.  
  
She shivered again as she thought of how close she had come to dying, had it not been for Julian..."Julian." She whispered his name. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"You won't have to find out," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Eve whirled around in surprise.  
  
He caught her in his arms as she stumbled against him, not aware that he was so close. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. "What are you doing here? I thought that everyone was asleep already."  
  
"Not everyone." He smiled. "The thought of sleeping under the same roof as you, my love, is enough to give me insomnia for a year." He grinned at her.  
  
She smiled. He didn't attempt to hide his feelings from her anymore, and she really didn't mind. She loved this honest side of him. "I couldn't sleep either. I am still having trouble getting over the fact that I was sucked out of your jet tonight." She looked into his eyes. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life, Julian."  
  
"I meant what I said, Eve. I would have died out there with you; I could never have left you. I love you too much." He caressed her cheek with his fingers, and with his other arm, pulled her closer to him.  
  
She stared at him, unable to break his gaze. She saw the longing and desire that she created in him, and she couldn't help but feel excited. This was Julian, the man she loved so long ago, and now, somehow he had managed to capture her heart again. The thought suddenly frightened her.  
  
Julian noticed. "What is it, my love?"  
  
Eve looked away. "Nothing, just the chills from this whole trip."  
  
He turned her to face him. "Everything is going to be all right, Eve. You are safe now, and so are our children."  
  
"What about our child, Julian? I wonder if he is safe and healthy." She rested her head against his chest. "I wish we knew."  
  
"So do I, love. I would give anything to meet him, be close to him, to see what our love created," he said into her hair as he rested his cheek against it.  
  
"Yes, so would I, Julian." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I want you to know that he was created in love; I loved you very much."  
  
Julian smiled. "I loved you too. I still do, more than ever." He placed his palm against her cheek and caressed her chin with his thumb.  
  
He moved his thumb to her lips and brushed them gently, his heart pounding with excitement at the thought of kissing her yet again.  
  
Eve caught her breath, her body betraying her vows to TC as she leaned closer, longing to be loved by him.  
  
His breathing almost stopped as she responded to his touch. Prolonging the magic of the moment, he continued to caress her lips, his thumb applying a little more pressure...and then he slipped it into her mouth.  
  
He groaned as her tongue brushed against it, and placed his lips on hers. Then, he removed his thumb from her mouth as his tongue dove in to replace it.  
  
Eve's head swam as he assaulted her lips, kissing her with growing need and desire. His kisses were becoming more and more passionate, bolder and full of raw need. She responded to him fully, and was grateful for his strong arms around her, for she surely would have fallen.  
  
Locked in a passionate embrace, the two were unaware that Rebecca was watching them from the doorway, her face twisted in anger. "How dare she try to steal my man," she seethed. "You may have his heart, Dr. Eve, but I will have his name and his money. I will make certain of that," she promised as she turned and walked back to her room.  
  
Coming up for air, Julian held Eve in his arms as they stood quietly overlooking the city. They seemed to be in a world of their own, neither remembering that they had a significant other to worry about. 


	3. Julian's Wedding Day

Julian stood at the altar, as Rebecca headed down the aisle toward him. He closed his eyes for a moment, misery written all over his face.  
  
Eve sat in the pew to the right of Julian. She made sure to sit at the end so that he could look at her and not be too obvious about it. Her heart went out to him as she watched him close his eyes.  
  
He opened them again, meeting hers. He held her gaze, searching her soul, finding comfort in her warm brown eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. He knew this was as hard on her as it was on him, and the fact that he was not alone made him feel better.  
  
He smiled slightly, willing her to dream with him as he envisioned her in a beautiful white gown walking down the aisle toward him.  
  
Eve smiled, knowing in her heart what he was thinking that could have transformed his gloomy appearance to a radiant one. Against her better judgment, she allowed her mind to wander as well.  
  
Her hair was down, gathering in waves on her shoulders. The diamonds around her neck and on her ear lobes couldn't come close to the radiance of her face as she walked down the church aisle toward the man she loved.  
  
The train on her wedding dress followed her as she made her way closer to Julian. She smiled deeply as he stared at her, speechless. She stifled a giggle when his eyes followed her bare skin down to where her dress began, barely above her breasts, showing off just enough to tease him.  
  
He gulped at her beauty. His heart pounded as she neared him; then, finally she stood before him. He took her hands in his and resisted the urge to kiss her. Her eyes twinkled, knowing what he was thinking.  
  
Lost in the pools of her warm gaze, he didn't even hear what the minister was saying. He saw her lips move and shook his head to clear his mind. "What?" he asked.  
  
Eve smiled.  
  
The minister said, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
Julian reached out and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I guess that means 'yes,' " the minister said.  
  
"Yes," Julian said. "Yes."  
  
Turning to Eve, he asked her the same question.  
  
She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I do.......I do."  
  
Before the minister could tell Julian he could kiss his bride, Julian's lips settled on Eve's.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing her to him.  
  
She opened her mouth to receive his kiss, and was overwhelmed by the passion that coursed through her veins as he kissed her with all the love he possessed. Sensing he was about to get more intimate, she pushed him back slightly. "We are in a church. We can pick this up the minute we leave," she purred seductively.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I can't wait."  
  
A high pitched, whiney voice broke into his thoughts. "Pookie, where are you?"  
  
His eyes focused on Rebecca in her white wedding gown. He snorted in displeasure.  
  
"We are about to be married, Julian. You better act happy about it, or else," she threatened.  
  
He turned slightly and looked at Eve, smiling sadly.  
  
She returned his smile and then suddenly got up from her seat and bolted from the church. TC raced after her.  
  
Julian understood why she left. He couldn't have endured being in her shoes either.  
  
Outside the church, TC tried to console Eve. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Is it Julian Crane? Did that bastard make you feel uncomfortable in there when he looked at us?"  
  
"No, it's just....I don't want to be here, TC."  
  
"Me either, sweetheart; let's just go home."  
  
After the reception, Julian and Rebecca stayed at the luxurious honeymoon suite in the Crane Hotel.  
  
"New Year's Eve... I couldn't think of a better thing to do than consummate our marriage to ring in the New Year," Rebecca said in a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
Julian's stomach turned. It was almost midnight. "Uh...my pet...I have a surprise for you." He smiled.  
  
"Oooohhh, I love surprises. What is it?" she asked gleefully.  
  
"Uh...I don't have it here...I have to go get it first," he said.  
  
She pouted. "Can't you send someone to get it? I want to make love...right now." She started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He stopped her. "This is special. I don't want anyone touching...it. I promise. I will be back as soon as possible," he vowed and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You can do better than that," she insisted as she pulled his lips to hers.  
  
Imagining it was Eve, he was able to kiss her passionately. "I'll be back soon," he promised as he left her satisfied for at least a while.  
  
Julian walked on the pier, trying to think of a way to get out of spending the night with Rebecca. He prayed for a snowstorm, so he could lie to her and tell her that he got stranded.  
  
As midnight drew closer, he had walked all the way to Lighthouse Park. Snow had started to fall gently, and many people had gathered at the park to ring in the New Year.  
  
He stood in the shadow of the trees and watched the crowd. His heart almost stopped when he spotted Eve.  
  
Eve stood next to TC, waiting for midnight to arrive. "Do you know where the girls are?" she asked.  
  
"No, I wish they were here so we could celebrate the New Year together as a family," TC said as he surveyed the crowd. "Oh, there is Simone. I will go see if she has seen her sister. I will be right back." He kissed Eve's cheek and rushed off in Simone's direction.  
  
Eve watched him as he talked to Simone. She appeared to be resisting him, and she knew he would not give up till he convinced her to come. Eve sighed as she glanced at her watch. Five minutes to midnight. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
"Dr. Russell," she said.  
  
Grace, who stood nearby, overheard and pointed her toward the trees for privacy. "I'll tell TC you got a call and will be right back."  
  
"Thank you, Grace," Eve said as she spoke to her patient while walking toward the trees.  
  
Julian's heart pounded furiously as he watched her speak on the phone while heading in his direction. She stopped three feet from him and finished her call.  
  
Eve was about to turn and walk back to Grace when Julian stepped out of the shadows and whispered her name.  
  
Startled, she squinted to see. "Julian!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He stepped back into the cover of the trees. "Come here, I don't want TC to see us."  
  
She looked back, making sure no one saw her, and hurried into the shelter of the trees.  
  
"It's nearly midnight; I thought you would be with Rebecca," she said.  
  
He smiled in the dim light of a street lamp. "I am doing my best to put off 'being with her.' "  
  
"Oh, Julian, I am so sorry." She reached up and touched his cheek to console him.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her closer into his arms and hugged her. "I feel much better now," he whispered into her hair.  
  
They stood in each others arms till a bell started to chime in the New Year. Julian pulled back and looked into her eyes. "There is no place I would rather be than right here with you to ring in the New Year." He smiled.  
  
Eve held her breath as he leaned toward her.  
  
"I love you, Eve," he whispered, his lips a breath's space from hers.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back as his lips finally settled on hers just as they entered the New Year.  
  
Eve sighed as his lips softly moved over hers. Her hands slid up his chest and circled his neck, her fingers clipping his hair. She loved the softness of it, now getting wet as snowflakes gently rested in his hair and all around them.  
  
He pushed against her mouth with his tongue, encouraging her to allow him access as his hands pressed her slim body closer.  
  
Eve received his tongue, enjoying the softness of it, the intimacy of the kiss, as he explored every part of her mouth. She remembered when they were young, how he always excited her with his tender kisses and sensual lovemaking.  
  
The sudden passion that coursed through her body caused her to go weak in the knees.  
  
Julian held her closer when he realized she was swaying against him, unbalanced. He smiled at the obvious effect he was having on her and continued to kiss her senseless.  
  
Over and over his tongue and lips expertly moved over her mouth, seducing her, making her yearn for more than just a kiss.  
  
"EVE?!?" TC shouted.  
  
Julian and Eve jumped apart. Julian helped her straighten out her hair and jacket.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I had better go, before TC catches us."  
  
He bent and kissed her lips quickly one more time. "I love you, Eve."  
  
She smiled tenderly at him. "I love you too - so much." Then she turned and headed toward TC's voice.  
  
"Eve, where have you been?" TC asked as she approached him. "I wanted to kiss you as the New Year started. It brings couples closer and keeps others from coming between them."  
  
"What?" asked Eve.  
  
TC chuckled and kissed her. "The latest superstition, but that is OK. I know I am the first man to kiss you this year, so I am not worried."  
  
Julian stood in the shadows of the trees and smiled. "Someday, my love..." he whispered as he headed back to the hotel.  
  
The End 


	4. The Car Crash

Rain poured hard as steam rose from the hood of the crippled car. Dusk was beginning to set in, and the driving rain made everything appear darker than normal.  
  
Julian groaned behind the wheel of the car, trying to remember what happened, the gash in his forehead trickling blood. He and Eve had been driving... "Eve!" he cried out in alarm.  
  
She stirred next to him, trying to unbuckle her tightened seatbelt. "Julian? Are you all right?" Her voice was shaking.  
  
Julian grasped her hand in his and tried to get closer to her. "I think I have a cut on my forehead, but other than that, I feel fine. Are you all right? I can't see very well, and the car lights won't come on."  
  
"I am fine, a little shaken...but nothing's broken, that I can tell," she said in relief.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Cell phone, where is my phone?" Julian fumbled around in the semi-dark car. A few moments later he found it. Turning it on, he cursed when the light came on and then immediately went off again. "Mine is dead, Eve. Did you bring yours?"  
  
"Yes, let me find my purse." She groped around until she found it on the floor. "Got it!" she announced, but then cried out in dismay, "No service?!"  
  
Julian grabbed the phone from her. "What? Nothing ever works when you need it to!" he exclaimed in disgust.  
  
"What are we going to do, Julian? We can't stay in this car all night; we'll freeze."  
  
"Well, if we go out in the rain, we won't be any better off." He leaned forward to look up at the sky, searching for any sign that it might let up. "It is getting too dark to do anything but wait."  
  
Squinting in the dark, Eve suddenly shouted with joy. "Look, a driveway! Maybe someone lives there, and we can use their telephone."  
  
"You don't know that for sure. All we will end up doing is catching our death of cold in this rain. I vote that we stay in the car till morning and find some way to keep warm."  
  
Eve shook her head stubbornly. "I am not spending the night in this car."  
  
"But it's a nice car," Julian pointed out.  
  
"That may be, but I don't think it's a good idea. We could be home in an hour or so if we go see if there is a phone nearby." Eve looked out the window at the driveway.  
  
He reached out and placed his fingers on her chin, turning her head to face him. "What is the real reason you don't want to spend the night in here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she lied, trying to turn away from his probing eyes.  
  
He held her fast as he leaned closer, his lips a breath's space from hers. "Are you afraid we might do this?" he asked as he lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Eve sank against him, her hands clinging to his jacket.  
  
He smiled as she responded to his kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair.  
  
Coming to her senses, Eve pushed him away. "No! We can't do this. I am married to TC!" she cried.  
  
"Hmm," Julian murmured, unmoved, "and I, to Rebecca." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and then moved to her lips.  
  
"No!" She brushed his hand away, her heart pounding, betraying every word she protested.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Julian pulled back. "All right, we will go see if anyone lives on that road, but we aren't going far. I will not get soaked for nothing. If there is nothing nearby, we are coming back to the car and waiting till morning." He climbed out of the vehicle, disappointed that she refused to spend the night with him in the small confines of his car. "Besides, this is a two hundred thousand dollar car; someone might steal it."  
  
"The car is wrecked. Who is going to steal it?" Eve laughed.  
  
"You never know." He helped her out of the car. "There are all kinds of weird people in this world. I am sure even a totaled car like this would be of value to some."  
  
Racing up the driveway, Eve was thrilled to find a cabin not too far in. Knocking on the door, she turned and smiled at her victory.  
  
Julian raised his eyebrows and said, "The place looks deserted; let's go back to the car."  
  
Eve ignored him and felt around the top of the door jam. "Here is the key!" She held it up in triumph.  
  
"We can't break in," Julian objected.  
  
"We are just going to use the phone, not rob the place." She stuck the key in the lock and opened the door.  
  
"I still say we should go back to the car and wait for daylight."  
  
"Nice try, Julian," she smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted.  
  
"But would it be so bad?" he complained as she opened the door wider and stepped in, feeling around for the light switch. Finding it, she flicked the switch. "Damn, no power."  
  
Julian brightened noticeably. "I guess this is a summer cottage."  
  
Frowning, Eve squinted in the darkness, looking for a phone.  
  
The small cottage barely looked lived in. A fireplace and a lumpy sofa made up the living room, while a small table and counter with a single sink and four cupboards graced the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm..." Julian glanced around in the dark. "Wonder if there is a bed."  
  
Eve slapped his arm. "Stop it!" she retorted.  
  
"What??" he cried. "It was an innocent question."  
  
"Sure it was," she returned. "I am not spending the night with you, Julian, so get over it."  
  
He smiled and suddenly pulled her into his arms. "Your sweet lips say one thing, but your heart and body say another." He placed a sensual kiss on her lips.  
  
After a fleeting response, she pulled from his arms. "Stop this, Julian. I told you at Sheridan's cottage, this can't happen. I won't be disloyal to TC." She turned to look for a phone again.  
  
On the kitchen counter lay a flashlight. Julian, in the nearly dark room, spotted the tool and reached for it. Turning it on, he discovered that it provided little light as the batteries appeared to be almost dead. He did, however, find a phone on the wall next to the kitchen with the faint beam from the flashlight. "You can't deny our love forever, Eve," he remarked.  
  
Ignoring him, Eve dashed for the phone. "Damn, it's dead as well," she whined.  
  
Unconcerned, Julian opened a door to the left of the entrance. A small bed stood against one wall of the tiny room. "I think we should wait out the storm here. At least we will be comfortable," he said with a smile. "Very comfortable," he added under his breath.  
  
Curious, Eve peered past his arm into the room. Straightening immediately, she said, "I think we have trespassed enough. Let's go back to the car." She turned to head for the door.  
  
Julian grabbed her arm. "This place is deserted. I really don't think the owners will mind if stranded motorists spend the night. After all, they did leave the key." He smiled at her nervousness. "I am going to make a fire; hold the light for me." He handed the nearly dead flashlight to her.  
  
Eve knew she was defeated, and she certainly didn't want to spend the night in the car alone, so she took the light and shined it at the fireplace for him.  
  
"At least there is a wood box," Julian said in thankful relief.  
  
"What about matches?" Eve asked.  
  
Finding a book nearby, he held them up in triumph. "Check!" He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Julian finally had the fire going after numerous failed attempts. Eve had put aside the dead flashlight and helped him crumple old newspaper to keep the fire burning until the wood caught fire.  
  
Julian rubbed his hands together to try to relieve some of the chill that had set in from the jog in the rain. "Now all we have to do is get out of these wet clothes." He grinned.  
  
Eve looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding? I am not getting undressed."  
  
Julian turned around and found a stack of blankets in the now lit room. "See, blankets." He pointed.  
  
Frowning deeply, Eve stood stubbornly. "No thanks, I'll just stand by the fire till I dry off."  
  
"Well, don't mind if I do." He started to remove his wet jacket and shirt.  
  
Eve stared for a moment and then looked away, embarrassed. She tensed noticeably when she heard him unbuckle his belt.  
  
Julian grinned mischievously as he made more noise removing his belt than he needed to, enjoying her discomfort. He removed his pants and hung them over the back of the lumpy looking sofa to dry. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he pulled the sofa nearer to the fire, and after spreading another blanket on it, he sat down and stretched out on it, yawning and stretching noisily, hoping to make it sound irresistible to her.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and turned slightly to peek at him. He did look very comfortable stretched out on the sofa, wrapped in a warm blanket, his eyes closed, as he relaxed in the warmth of the fire.  
  
"This is not going to be such a bad night after all." He smiled, his eyes still closed. "For me, anyway," he added.  
  
When Eve's legs finally started to ache from standing, she gave Julian a dirty look and went to get a blanket. Making sure he wasn't looking, she got out of her wet clothes and wrapped two blankets tightly around her. Slowly, she approached the sofa and sat at the other end, opposite Julian, pushing his feet off of it.  
  
Julian, pleased that she finally gave in and stopped being foolish, sat up and immediately moved over next to her, nuzzling her ear. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to, Eve," he whispered.  
  
Eve tried to move away, but ran out of room. "I don't want you to crowd me like this," she said nervously.  
  
"See, I don't think you are being honest. I think you want me as much as I want you." He smiled.  
  
"No!" she practically shouted.  
  
Ignoring her outburst, Julian continued to mess with her mind. "Tell me, Eve," he whispered as he leaned against her. "Tell me again how much you love me."  
  
Eve's heart pounded madly as she desperately tried to make herself get up, run, anything to get away from his arms as his lips moved closer to hers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, his eyes dark with desire. "I just want to hold you." He softened, moving back slightly, giving up his threatening advances.  
  
Eve stared at him as he sat back against the other end of the sofa, tugging gently on her hand.  
  
Placing his feet on the floor, Julian pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest. He cradled her like a child, resting on his lap. "There, relax now and try to get some sleep." He pushed back a few strands of hair from her forehead.  
  
Eve relented and relaxed against him, stretching her legs along the sofa, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Exhaling as all the day's tension melted away, she said, "This is nice."  
  
"Yes it is," he agreed, playing with her hair.  
  
Eve closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the nearness of him. Fight him she did, for the sake of the vows she made in church before God and all their friends, but it was becoming more and more difficult to resist him. Every time she thought she got through to him that they couldn't be together, he became more determined to change her mind. He wasn't forcing her to do anything against her will; he just knew how to get her to see what she really wanted. He knew the burning passion that she possessed, and only he knew how to bring it out in her. She sighed and burrowed against him, her face against his shirt, inhaling the scent of him. It thrilled her to no end, much to her annoyance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about an hour, Julian's legs started getting numb from the weight of Eve sleeping against them. As much as he adored having her there, it was becoming too uncomfortable to bear. "Eve..." He nudged her gently, trying to rouse her from her sleep.  
  
She moved but only buried herself deeper against him.  
  
He hated having to wake her, so he lifted her slightly and eased himself out from under her. He set her down on the sofa, resisting the urge to kiss her as he watched her sleep for a moment. It had been a long time since he had indulged in that pleasure, so he took a moment to enjoy it before stirring the fire.  
  
Checking his clothes, he turned them to dry the other side. Picking up Eve's shirt, he held it up to his nose and inhaled the lingering scent of her perfume. "Oh, Eve," he sighed, forcing himself to put it back down. He flipped her slacks as well and had to beat down the thoughts that entered his mind.  
  
He walked around for a bit to work out the numbness in his legs and then decided to try the bed. It almost killed him to leave Eve and sleep in the other room, but she looked so peaceful and relaxed, he didn't have the heart to wake her so that he could join her on the sofa again.  
  
He stared at the bed for moment, not too thrilled to be sleeping in it...and alone at that. Pulling back the covers, he sighed in relief that it was clean and looked rather inviting. He sat down, leaning over to look out at Eve sleeping on the sofa. He was tempted to carry her to the bed to sleep next to him, but forced himself to behave like a gentleman. Sulking at his voice of reason, he climbed under the covers and threw the blanket he had wrapped around himself on top of the one that was on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eve opened her eyes and stared at the dying fire. Confused, she blinked and then sat up. Remembering where she was, she called Julian's name. When he didn't respond, she began to panic. Seeing the bedroom door open, she calmed immediately.  
  
Approaching the door, she stopped in the entrance. Leaning to the side to allow what was left of the fire to give her light, she smiled as she watched Julian sleep. Wrapping the blankets more comfortably around her, she approached the bed and tentatively sat down next to him.  
  
His face relaxed, he looked more handsome than ever. Eve reached out and grazed her fingers along his cheek, pausing at the corner of his mouth. She fought an overwhelming urge to kiss him.  
  
He stirred in his sleep, and she quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
Opening his eyes, he smiled at the sight of her. "Eve..."  
  
"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I woke up and didn't know where you were." She started to get up.  
  
"No." He sat up quickly and took hold of her arm. "Don't leave," he pleaded.  
  
"I have to, Julian. I can't stay in here with you."  
  
"Yes, you can. If you would only allow yourself to be free..." he started.  
  
"But that's the problem, Julian. I'm not free. I am married to TC," she protested weakly.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, pulling her against him. "Let's not talk about TC, or Rebecca. It's just you and me, and our love."  
  
"Julian..." she protested softly, just as his lips settled on hers.  
  
Against her mouth, he breathed, "Let me love you. I need you so much." Pulling her down on the bed with him, he kissed her desperately.  
  
Eve sank onto the pillow next to him, her fingers creeping into his hair. She knew she should push him away, but her body refused to listen to her brain; instead it responded to his roaming hands as they gently caressed her body.  
  
Julian's heart soared with excitement, scarcely believing that she wasn't resisting his obvious intentions. His hand glided across her stomach, still enveloped in the two blankets she had wrapped around herself. Carefully he moved his hand up to her breast, stopping just below it, not wanting to rush things...afraid he would spook her. Instead, he skipped over it and moved up to caress her throat.  
  
Eve's heart pounded madly in anticipation of his touch. Her body, on fire from his gentle caress...her mind, drugged from every passionate kiss...as that old familiar feeling came rushing back, and she remembered being loved by Julian Crane.  
  
The wet heat of his mouth moving over hers caused Eve to moan with pleasure. His tongue sought hers, gliding against it, trying to entice her to explore his mouth. When she finally obliged, he wasted no time grabbing hold of it with his lips, suckling gently.  
  
Eve just about lost it as he completely ravished her mouth, lips and tongue. In the midst of their passionate kisses, the blankets came loose and exposed her bra-clad breasts to the cool air. Eve shivered.  
  
Julian pushed the blankets completely away from her chest and again carefully glided his hand up the smoothness of her stomach to her breast. When she gasped with anticipation against his mouth, Julian needed no more encouragement as his hand lightly brushed her breast.  
  
He felt like a kid with a new toy. It had been twenty-five years since he'd been treated to this delicate treasure, and he was not going to squander this moment for another second. He moved to kiss her throat, enjoying the low moan it produced from her.  
  
Eve's body quivered as his mouth moved over her breast, sending her mind and soul into orbit. If there was ever a moment for her to turn back, it was gone now. She was lost in the incredible wave of passion that welled up inside her. Expertly, he took her down memory lane as he reminded her what it used to be like between them.  
  
"Julian..." she cried against his mouth as his body became one with hers.  
  
Capturing her mouth with his, he shared her astonishment, as together, they experienced the most intimate form of their love, erasing everything except the fervent passion that burned between them.  
  
As the wee morning hours slipped away, Julian and Eve rocked the tiny cabin, unable to get enough as they desperately clung to each other, trying to burn into their mind and bodies those precious few hours that they had together, not knowing what tomorrow may bring. 


	5. Broken Hearts

  
The pain in his heart was almost more than he could bear. His stomach was in knots, and the lump in his throat made it impossible for him to speak.  
  
He nodded numbly at the faint sound of Rebecca trying to console him yet again. For once she was actually being a decent human being.  
  
Eve had said it was over. Over! How could it be over when he loved her so much? When he knew she loved him just as much? They had just found each other again; they had just found that their love had never died, that it still burned as passionate as it always had.  
  
His lips pressed tightly together, afraid that if he opened his mouth just a bit, he would cry out the agony he was feeling. Losing her again, it was a pain he had never experienced...like death had gripped his very soul and would not let go.  
  
Rebecca ran her hand up his arm, trying to get his attention. A slight move of his head and she knew it was pointless, he was unreachable. He knew she was there of course, but there was nothing she could do to comfort him, or even or make him return to reality. He had been this way for days, and frankly, it was beginning to scare her. She had never seen him in such a devastated state.  
  
'Damn her, damn Eve for doing this to him. When he was chasing Eve, at least he was functioning, always in la-la-land, yes, but at least she was able to get him to sign most important papers once in a while...whenever she needed to keep the Lo-fitz clan in line. Now, she couldn't get him to sign a piece of paper if she held a loaded gun to his head. Something she wouldn't dream of doing for fear that he would pull the trigger himself.  
  
Growing weary of trying to be the good, caring wife, Rebecca stated that she was going to go to the book café for a coffee.  
  
He barely blinked.  
  
Nodding her understanding that nothing was going to change concerning him, she gave up and left him there on the pier.  
  
At the book café, Rebecca ordered a strong coffee, anything to get out of that depression being around Julian had caused. 'That voice! Eve! She was here. Well, she was going to get a piece of her mind.'  
  
Rebecca paid for her coffee and then marched over to where Eve and Ivy were deep in discussion over something. She was sure they were talking about her. 'Well who cares what they thought, they weren't important, in-fact anyone who wasn't running in the Crane social circles, well their opinion just didn't count.'  
  
"Eve, I want a word with you, now!" Rebecca demanded.  
  
Eve looked up in surprise.  
  
"Rebecca," Ivy exclaimed. "Who are you trying to rail-road today? Hmm?"  
  
Ignoring her, Rebecca set her sights on Eve once more. "Get up."  
  
Eve's skin began to crawl. 'Good lord, she wasn't going to blackmail her for something else, was she?' she thought, dread setting in. "What is it, Rebecca, I don't have time for your games." She said, getting up.  
  
"Oh, this won't take but a minute." Rebecca stated, and then reached out and slapped Eve hard across the face.  
  
Eve's hand flew to her cheek. "What was that for?" she cried.  
  
"That was for my Pookie. Thanks to you, he is a fraction of the man he used to be before you got your hooks into him. You have destroyed him. He won't so much as blink when I speak to him never mind performing his husbandly duties with me." Her eyes flashed for a moment and then she turned and left.  
  
Eve sat down numbly. Her hands still on her cheek, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I do believe Rebecca is upset." Ivy tried to make conversation.  
  
"Not now, Ivy." Eve whispered weakly. "I have to go." She got up and rushed out of the book café.  
  
Twilight had set in and Eve stood on the far end of the pier, staring across the marina. Breaking things off with Julian before they got any more involved was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. It was the right thing to do, for everyone...everyone except Julian...and herself, if she was just halfway honest about it.  
  
She had to keep up appearances that everything was alright with her, nothing was wrong, especially at home, with TC. If he so much as felt there was something not right with her, he would ask till she told him or made some lie about why she was so down....and there was no way she was going to tell him that she was missing Julian Crane, that she wanted to be with him, that her heart was torn to pieces because she missed the warmth of his embrace, the touch of his lips on hers, the whispers of love in her ear as he tenderly caressed her face.  
  
'Oh, Julian,' She thought, the ache in her heart and soul was more painful than anything she had ever been through, even when Julian first left her. This was different, their love was different, it was deep and unselfish, passionate and tender, a love that no doubt would stand the test of time. Eve began to weep uncontrollably. It was too much, the pain was too great. She has kept it bottled up inside and now it came rushing out like a dam that had just burst. She sank against the railing.  
  
A hand gently touched her shoulder, startling her. She tried to compose herself to no avail, her body shook with sobs. Arms wrapped around her waist and drew her close. She knew, she knew who it was and leaned back into his embrace as he pressed his face into the side of her neck, kissing her.  
  
"Julian..." she cried, reaching up blindly, pressing his head to hers.  
  
"Oh, Eve," he whispered, turning her in his arms. "I can't bear this, I can't live without you." He crushed his lips to hers, holding her tighter against him as she returned his kiss; straining against his mouth, eager to be closer to him, feel his love.  
  
After a few minutes, as their passion threatening to consume them, Julian pulled back, gasping for air. "Eve, we have to get out of here." He took her hand, glancing around to see if the coast was clear.  
  
Eve nodded, following him blindly, holding tightly his hand for fear she would lose him, her heart pounding madly in her chest.  
  
Inside the safety of his limo, he told the driver to drive, 'just keep driving.' After closing the panel between him and the driver, Julian sat on the seat along the length of the car and pulled Eve down onto his lap. Immediately his lips settled on hers once more.  
  
All the hurt and pain they had felt the past few weeks fled as they drowned themselves in each other. Passion and longing rage between them, overwhelming emotions flowed freely as they desperately clung to each other.  
  
His hand traveled up her side and brushed lightly against her breast.  
  
Eve gasped into his mouth at the new rush of passion that flooded her being. Being like this with him, losing herself with him was incredible, but this, his touch in a more intimate place, the memories came flooding back, memories of the nights she has spent years ago making love with him, experiencing with him the incredible gift God had created between a man and woman. It all came back to her now, and she knew she couldn't live without this man, she needed him like she need air to breathe, her love for him was unchanging and to keep herself from him was like ending her life, a life that was complete only with Julian Crane.  
  
Encouraged by her response, Julian became bolder. They hadn't talked about making love, and back at her office a few weeks ago, they had barely gotten started when TC interrupted. He moved his hand over her breast lightly, and then after a tense moment of wondering if he should continue, he settled his hand over it. His heart pounded madly at the sheer ecstasy of it. When she didn't push him away, but instead placed kisses all over his face and throat, eager to touch every part of him, he swiftly unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
Eve moaned as his need pressed against her. Her hands fumbling blindly for the buttons of his shirt, her lips, pressing to his, and her tongue, softly seducing his, her desire for him mounting to a feverish pitch.  
  
The hum of the rubber tires hitting the pavement as the limousine cruise the back roads of the New England countryside, added to the excitement building inside the car. Julian, in a heartbeat, had completely undressed Eve and himself and now gently lay her down on the seat, adjusting so that she was beneath him and he could cover her exquisite body with his.  
  
As his mouth came down on one breast, Eve arched her back, straining to be nearer as his lips and tongue drove her wild with desire. Her fingers raked through his hair, pulling him up for another kiss, battling with his tongue for control, giving and taking, with each kiss tumbling farther and farther from the pain that had been in their hearts, far away from that awful place called reality.  
  
He reached down, caressing her thigh. Those legs that had in the past driven him mad at the thought of burying himself in the intimate treasure hidden between them, were smooth as silk, sleek and delicate, enough to make a man give his very life at the chance of feeling them around him.  
  
Eve waited in anticipation when he lifted one of her legs so that he could settle himself between them. She wondered what it would be like to be one with him again, feel him inside her. Then, she felt him, pressing, gently against her, and then, plunging deep inside her. Eve cried his name against his mouth as his lips, swollen like hers from the fervent heat of their kisses, pressed firmly against hers.  
  
The sweet ache in her belly grew as the tension mounted with each deliberate movement he made. Eve thought for sure she was going to lose her mind as he continued caress her and drive his own need to the brink of letting go.  
  
When she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her pelvis, he almost lost control, pulling out completely to keep from ruining the moment too soon. "Eve," He rasped hoarsely. "I'm hanging on by a thread, my love. If you keep doing that, I am going to explode." He smiled as he wiped the sweat from her brow with his thumb.  
  
"Yes," She licked her lips, "take me, Julian. I am yours." She whispered.  
  
Needing no further encouragement, he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her tongue and again thrust deep inside her, and together, wave after wave of sweet, earth shattering ecstasy overtook them and sent them spiraling into orbit, lost to the world, but complete and found in each other.  
  
Spent, Eve now lay on top of him, her head resting next to his on the pillow he had retrieved from the other seat across from them. She breathed deeply, completely content, his arms securely wrapped around her. "I love you, Julian. Now and forever." She whispered.  
  
"And I love you." He smiled and turned to kiss her lightly, echoing, "Now and forever." 


End file.
